Born For This
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: I was brought up in The School an experimental facility where I'm not even going to describe the things that happened to me. My father helped me and others escape, we called ourselves the flock. I fell in love with a boy called Fang, we got separated. Now I'm in High School and there's a new boy at the school, its Fang but he's different, he's changed but I still love him.


Chapter One

"I really don't like him Max"

"You've made that perfectly clear"

"I just want what's best for you Max" Jeb stares me down. I didn't like Dylan either but I hated it when my father was right and more so I hated doing what he'd tell me to do.

"Don't Jeb" I couldn't call him my father, he hadn't been there for me since birth (not his fault) and even though he had done rather a lot for me I just couldn't.

I had been so independent for so long I couldn't cope with being looked after let alone having a father. I did love him don't get me wrong, I was the problem, not him.

"Daddy"

His attention is averted to the boy in the doorway clutching onto his teddy. "Daddy I'm scared"

"Your safe here Ari" Jeb took Ari into his arms steering him into the kitchen and to sit up at the table, leaning into Jeb's side.

Ari is my sixteen year old brother though half the time he has the mind of a seven year old. A mind of a seven year old that still exists in that place.

He is a lot of work for Jeb, Ari can't go to school, when his in his sixteen year old mind he can sometimes act like a normal teenager but he can come across as kind of psychotic, when his in his seven year old mind he is plagued with nightmares. So Jeb has to keep watch over Ari 24/7, a difficult job as well as keeping his business going.

Jeb is rich. He used to be a scientist until he was hit with a hard truth of the real scientists but now he's the owner of several businesses that bring him about millions within a month.

"I'm going to go" I tell Jeb as I finish my toast.

"Remember what I said"

"Yeah I know" I wave him off and kiss the top of Ari's head. "Love you bro"

"That's what they all say" Ari says quietly. Me and Jeb both look at him but then he blinks and his lips are trembling. Sometimes Ari really freaks me out.

I get out of there before he starts to bawl and into my car, a black Audi convertible. It's slightly cold out so I keep the roof closed as I drive to school.

When I park I see Dylan first with his friends, sitting on the wall, laughing and jostling each other.

I didn't have a chance to do anything before he's spotted my car and starts to wave for me.

I get out and walk over to him, he pulls me into his side kissing my cheek. "Shall we go in?"

"I have to wait for Iggy"

Dylan sighs loudly which makes me mad, the kind of mad when I felt like punching that person.

"I can catch up" I say to him.

"Nah I'll wait" _Rather you not. _

Iggy is one of my best friends, he is also blind. I hear his cane tapping the floor before I see his lanky figure come into view. "Hi Iggy"

"Max" He smiles. "Is that Dylan?"

"Yes" Dylan pats his shoulder. "You guys ready to go in?"

"Sure" I grit out, allowing him to wrap his arm around me as the three of us walk into the school.

Our first lesson is History which we start to head in that direction but I stop when I see a new student coming out of the headmasters office with a schedule and map in his hand.

Then I notice him. Black hair just brushed the top of his leather jacket not that you could tell much about a person from behind. That was until he moved so that he was facing me as he began to walk up the stairs where if I hurried now I'd come across him to walk across the corridor.

I had to be certain first. I regain my breathing under control and study him from toe to head. He is dressed in black, an outfit designed to go together. He has an olive complex and a muscular bulk. Raven hair. His eyes were black, dead black.

Images flashed in my mind. It was him, after all this time I had found him again, we were back together.

I forgot all about Dylan as I walk quickly to get to him in time, missing him by a centimetre.

"Fang" I reach out and touch his shoulder.

He spins around and blinks when he realises who I was. I didn't like the look that come on in his eyes. "It's Nick now" Was all he could say to me.

"Fang-" I attempt to reach out to him again but he jumps back. "Stay away from me Max"

What the hell had happened to him? This wasn't the Fang I knew...My Fang.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer I promise I'm aiming for at least 2,ooo a chapter. **


End file.
